My Roommates RWBY and JNPR
by CrystalBorf
Summary: This takes place in a Remnant/Earth AU. Scarlet Kindle, a fox faunus, is a new student attending Beacon Academy. She enrolled to be a Huntress, but also to work as an artist/game designer, so she isn't given a team. But it just so happens that her roommates happen to be two teams of Hunters and Huntresses; Team RWBY and Team JNPR.


Scarlet's semi-large russet faunus ears picked up the various conversations between the new students as the airships were beginning to take off, her bushy tail keeping her balance. Leaving her home back in the farmlands of Iowa to go to Beacon Academy in Vale made her feel nervous and homesick. But there was no turning back now. Her weapon was a double bladed scythe that turned into a pair of dual pistols. For now, they rested in pistol form in their holsters. She had given them the names Spark and Burner, where in scythe form, the words would combine. A girl wearing a red cloak walked by, nearly stepping on her tail. "S-sorry," she apologized. Scarlet nodded, "It's alright." Scarlet could smell the small amount of anxiety that hung around the girl as she walked away. Having a heightened sense of smell was useful for both identifying emotions and targets.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" an older girl's voice caught her attention, so she turned to see the cloaked girl being hugged by a blonde-haired girl.

"Please, stop."

"But I'm so proud of you!"

As the two talked, she was aware of the presence of a boy. Scarlet turned to see who it was. A blonde-haired boy with blue eyes stood looking out the window. He didn't look so good. "Hey," she began. "You feeling alright?" He was about to answer when a sudden wave of motion sickness settled in, and he rushed off to find a safe spot to vomit. Scarlet couldn't follow him into the men's restroom, so she decided that she would wait until they landed to check in with him.

Fortunately, it didn't take long to reach Beacon. The doors opened after they landed, and the students began to exit the airship. She spotted the boy at a trashcan near the door, vomiting some more. She walked over to his side, patting his back until he stopped. "Feel better?" she asked, to which he nodded, taking some deep breaths while his legs slowly stopped trembling. "Thanks," he smiled weakly. She smiled back, "Anytime." As they walked off the airship, the end of an argument between a girl in white and a girl in black caught their attention. The girl in red was in the middle of it. She recognized the girl in white as Weiss Schnee. Weiss grabbed a Dust vial from the girl in black and stormed off with an aura of anger and frustration, while the girl in black silently walked away, her feelings masked. The girl in red lied on the ground, an invisible cloud of disappointment hovering around her. The two of them walked up to her, the boy holding a hand out to her, "Hey… I'm Jaune." She smiled, "I'm Scarlet." The girl in red grabbed it, "Ruby." She was assisted to her feet. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" she asked and a slight cough.

Scarlet walked alongside Ruby and Jaune. Jaune was telling Ruby about motion sickness. "Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby said. Jaune retorted, "Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater-face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?"

"They will. Well, I hope they will… I mean my mom always says that… Never mind."

"So I got this thing," Ruby changed the subject, grabbing her gun, which quickly turned into a large scythe. Scarlet stopped walking while Jaune flinched, "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Ruby smiled, "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

Scarlet wasn't listening very much because she was focused on the scythe. When Jaune took out a sword and shield, she admired it as well. They looked at her, "So what's your weapon, Scarlet?" She blinked. "Oh, my weapon? Well…" she grinned, taking her Spark and Burner out and fusing them into the double bladed scythe. The two stared in awe at her weapon, Ruby let out a squeal. Jaune spoke up, "So, where are we going?"

They rushed to the area where every student was going to. Ruby's sister called out to her, and Ruby broke off from the group. Scarlet got separated from Jaune by a group of students, and she heard Jaune sigh, "Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

When Professor Ozpin began his speech, Scarlet's mind wandered elsewhere. She didn't know if she was going to be on a team or not, or whether she was going to make it through the initiation. Before she knew it, the speech ended, and the students were exiting the area. Scarlet followed them.

…

Everyone was sleeping in the same room. Scarlet's pajamas consisted of a maroon colored sleeveless shirt and black pants that reached her knees. Her tail, for some bizarre reason, could easily fit through the tail hole in the pants. The sleeping mat she was given was made of a soft fabric, so she sunk down to get comfortable. She was just on the verge of falling asleep when a girl's voice snapped her awake, "Will you keep it down!?"

She lifted her head to see Weiss scolding Ruby. Ruby's sister and the girl in black were there as well. She groaned, "If you want peace and quiet, I suggest toning your voice down. _You_ woke me up." Weiss glared at her, but Scarlet just gave her a tired look. She scoffed and turned back to Ruby to say something, but the girl in black blew out the candles, and they were left in complete darkness. _Wait… how did she blow out the lights on the ceiling…? Never mind._

Scarlet, finally left with silence (and a few questions), drifted off to sleep.

_**I should explain this some more. This is my first RWBY fanfic. How I thought of this? I was trying to sleep and thought of RWBY and JNPR as roommates. A Remant/Earth fused world sounded good enough as the setting. So, here's the new things I added to make it more understandable;**_

_**1\. There are many schools, and Beacon Academy is a school for both Hunters/Huntresses and people who want to gain the skills required to get a job.**_

_**2\. Since my OC is wanting to be both a Huntress and a game designer, she isn't given a team, but is assigned RWBY and JNPR as roommates so they can assist her if she needs any help or escort.**_

_**3\. Earth countries and Remnant kingdoms are now together.**_

_**Thank you for reading this. More chapters will be uploaded when they are finished.**_


End file.
